The Pocky Game
by xShiraxYukix
Summary: One-shots showing the Ga chracters do the pocky game. What's that? A game where two people eat a pocky from the two ends and their lips meet! I wonder what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Hey! If you're wondering why I'm here not writing my other stories, well, I'm kind of stuck so I'm writing this. I might be writing a few other one-shots but I have and assessment soon.

Well, on to the story. (Mikan's POV &amp; OOCness...)

* * *

The Pocky Game

We had Narumi-sensei today but he made it a self-study class. Which is of course now...

"Ne, ne, Mikan-chan do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Anna asked.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" I said. I followed her around as she got more people, "Hey, Hotaru-chan, Nonoko, Sumire, do you want to play Truth or Dare?" she said.

"Oh, who else is playing?" Nonoko asked.

"Don't know yet," Anna smiled. Hotaru thought about it for a while before nodding her head. She continued to get a few more people to play. Koko, Kitsuneme and Iichou were interested in playing. Sumire was also curious of who was playing but had said, "If Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are playing then I will join as well."

"Mikan-chan, can you ask Hyuuga-san and Nogi-san if they want to join?" Anna asked.

"Ok!" I answered. I walked to Natsume and Ruka. Natsume was sleeping the entire time with a manga on his face. While Ruka was patting his rabbit, Usagi. "Ruka-pyon, Natsume do you want to play Truth or Dare?" Ruka-pyon looked at me.

"Um, ok," he said. Natsume stayed silent, I frowned.

"Natsume?" I said. No answer. I walked up to him and snatched his manga off his face. He grunted and opened his eyes, "You were awake!" He glared at me. I sighed and asked again, "Do you want to join?"

"Why should I?" he asked.

I thought about it before saying, "Um, because I'm playing?" He looked surprised for a second but as I said, "Hehe, just joking," his face grew emotionless again. "Koko, Ruka and Iichou are playing as well," I said.

"Hn," he said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. He ignored me. I frowned again. I sighed and went to Anna, "Ruka-pyon is playing but Natsume is not."

At this moment, the door slammed open and 3 people stepped in. "Yo, kouhai!" Tsubasa-senpai said.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" I exclaimed. I ran up to him and hugged him. He picked me up and I giggled.

"Yo, Mikan," he said. He walked to the back of the class with Misaki-senpai behind him. He let me down and I saw You-chan sitting on Natsume's lap.

"Oh! Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, do you want to play Truth or dare?" I asked.

They both nodded and Tsubasa-senpai said, "Of course, if my cute kouhai asked!"

I turned to You-chan and asked the same thing. You-chan was hesitant, he looked at Natsume and they talked in some secret language for a while until he nodded his head, "Ok, obaa-san."

Everyone who heard that sweat dropped. "You-chan, I'm not an obaa-san!" I exclaimed. I stomped to Anna, "Are we playing any sooner?"

"Ok, Mikan-chan," Anna replied. The people who were joining came and sat down on the floor in a circle. Ruka-pyon sat next to me on the right while I sat on Hotaru's right. Anna got a water bottle and was about to start the game when someone said, "Oi."

Everyone turned to face the person and I asked, "Are you playing as well, Natsume?"

"Hn" A few people sweat dropped. Everyone moved so he can also sit down, he sat next to Ruka-pyon and me.

"Ready?" Anna asked, everyone nodded. She spun the bottle and the bottle's cap landed on Nonoko, whereas the end landed on Koko.

"Truth or Dare?" Koko asked.

"Um, Truth."

"Do you like anyone? Who is it?"

"No" she ended. Nonoko spun the bottle and it landed on Tsubasa-senpai and Hotaru (Bottle cap – Bottle end).

"Truth or Dare?" Hotaru said.

"Dare," he said. I turned to Hotaru and saw money signs as her eyes for a second. _"Was it my imagination?" _

"Kiss Harada Misaki," she said. Tsubasa-senpai and Misaki-senpai blushed.

"Can't you changed it?" Tsubasa-senpai said. Hotaru remained silent. A few silent seconds passed, then Tsubasa-senpai moved. He walked to Misaki-senpai's spot. He got down on one knee and kissed her cheek after a few painfully long seconds. As soon as his lips touched her cheek a few – make that a lot – clicks were heard. Tsubasa-senpai broke off and blushed madly. Misaki-senpai also blushed. Everyone in the group clapped their hands or whistled excluding a few people. Tsubasa-senpai went back to his spot and spun the bottle. It landed on You-chan and Iinchou.

"Truth or Dare?" Iinchou asked.

"Truth," You-chan answered.

"Um, who is your favourite in this group?"

You-chan looked round the group and said, "Natsume-nii." Everyone sweat dropped. _"What was the point of looking around the group?!" _The group thought.

Iinchou spun the bottle instead of You-chan. The bottle landed on me and Kitsuneme.

"Truth or Dare?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Hm, Dare?" I responded (with a question).

The fox-like boy grinned mischievously, I gulped. He took out a package of Pocky and said, "Play the Pocky game with Natsume." I relaxed

I looked at Natsume, he was emotionless "What's the Pocky game?" A few people widened their eyes or sweat dropped.

"Er, Mikan-chan, the Pocky game is where you and someone bit one side of the pocky and eat it until... your... _lips_... meet," Anna said, emphasising the word lips. I sat there for a few seconds while my brain ticked.

_Tick. Tick. Tick, Tick! _My eyes widened, I tensed, "_Lips_?" I said. She nodded. "With _him_?" She nodded again. I looked back at Natsume, he was smirking. "C-can you-"

"No," the group said together. I pouted, they can be so mean at times. I slowly went to Kitsuneme to get a pocky. I hesitated before getting a pocky out of the package. Everyone else was behind me, urging me to get one out. I carefully took one out. I walked to back to my spot and turned to face Natsume. I bit one end lightly, not breaking it but holding on to it. I looked somewhere else but not Natsume and felt him bite on to the other end.

1 minute passed, "Mikan, Natsume you need to eat it until the middle!" Misaki-senpai urged.

"O-oh!" I replied and the pocky broke off. Everyone groaned. "S-sorry," I said. I got another one and repeated the process, looking at everywhere else other than Natsume, and started to eat it. I bit small and slow to make the dare lengthy. On the other hand, Natsume was thinking of a different idea. He was taking long bites.

_._. Pocky Game ._._

_There are two different endings, I didn't want to write it again, so it won't bore other people. It is only the endings different, so I'm writing both of the endings here. _

_Ending 1_

The pocky quickly became shorter. I was begging something to happen so our lips won't meet. And it seems like god was listening to me today. As soon as Natsume passed the imaginary half-way line, the pocky broke. Everyone's eyes widened, including Hotaru and Natsume's. I danced mentally.

"Anna, what's the time?" I asked

"Ah, um. Oh! It's going to be recess soon. I think we have to do this another time," she answered. Mikan sighed mentally.

_._. Pocky Game ._._

_Ending 2_

As the pocky got shorter and shorter, our lips got closer and closer. My heart started to beat louder and faster, I begged for something to happen. There was nothing. There was a safe length of pocky where I thought he would continue to bite. And, yes. He did continue to bite but had bitten off the rest of the pocky.

Our lips met. The group cheered but I heard nothing, I felt a smirk forming on his lips. My eyes widened. The kiss lasted until my senses came back. I retreated a few steps and saw Natsume smirking. I touched my lips. A few seconds later, which felt like minutes, I started screaming. If not the cheering had gained the attention of the students, the scream did. I pointed at him, "W-why did you do that?!"

"I just wanted to finish the dare quickly," he said stoically, the smirk was gone.

The bell rang for recess and everyone rushed out. The group had disappeared along with the crowd of students. I frowned. They disappear so quickly at times. Flashbacks came back to me. I flushed at the memories. When I felt my cheeks a short while later, I decided that it was safe to go out of the class.

\- Few weeks later -

"Oi! Sakura, how did this happen?" a random girl shouted. She showed a picture of Natsume and I kissing. The flashbacks attacked me again, they had visited several times but had gradually become slower.

"H-how did you get that?" I stammered.

"Imai Hotaru." I gaped, Hotaru had betrayed me! I quickly went to snatch it off her but failed. I aimed for the photo again. I failed again but this time when I got back, I saw crowds of girls behind the first girl. I was chased by hordes of girls, I ran around the school and took refuge on the Sakura Tree. Natsume appeared and started to climb the tree, as he looked up he saw me. I laughed slighty, "Uh, hi?" I said. He grunted. He sat on the branch beside me.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was chased by your fan girls," I answered. He smirked but it disappeared just as fast as it appeared. I frowned, _"__Did I just see a smirk?" _I ignored him and searched for the horde of fan girls/wild beasts. I sighed quietly before relaxing on the branch. _Crack! _My eyes widened, "Wha-?"

"It's the branch, you're too fat," Natsume said. I narrowed my eyes and punched him lightly. The branch wobbled a bit and I panicked. The branch continue to snap.

We fell.

"Umph!"

I opened my eyes, I had closed my eyes during the fall and saw crimson. I noticed our position – I was lying on top of him. He was on the ground, cushioning the fall. I quickly got up. "Natsume! Are you ok?" I asked.

"Hn," he grunted.

"Can't you say anything else?! You might be injured!" I snapped, worried. "I can't believe you! At least answer properly sometimes! I'm here worried about you and you just answer "Hn,"" I imitated him. "Do you not know how I feel?! You know what? I should just not car-"

I widened my eyes, I felt something soft on my lips. Natsume was now in front of me. His soft hair against my forehead, his eyes closed. Flashbacks attacked again but I pushed it away and concentrated on the raven-haired boy. My eyes slowly closed. Soon, he stepped back, breaking the kiss. "I do know how you feel," he said. I blushed.

"O-ok, jeez, I don't care now," I mumbled.

And they kissed again~

* * *

So, I took so long to "write" the chapters of my other story but I haven't ended up a bit close to the end, even to the middle. So I wrote this to make it up. I had a bunch of ideas and I just chose to write this one. I have other couples for this but I don't have scenarios for these. I also want to rewrite my other stories but I will tell you about it soon. Review about the scenarios and your opinion on the story and maybe the idea of me rewriting my stories. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Omg, yes, finally another update! Sorry for such a short chapter. This game was a reason one of my friend is not single anymore XDD (First-person POV)

* * *

Chocolate-flavoured kiss

"Misaki~" The dark-blue haired boy popped out in front of the window. "Let me in!" He knocked on the glass a few times. I sighed but opened the window. "Tsubasa, what are you doing here? It's late, if you get caught we both will be in trouble."

"It's ok." He clambered in the room, he took out a box. "Look at what I got," he smiled cheekily, waving the red box around. "Isn't that… Pocky?" I frowned slightly. "You're not gonna suggest doing _that_ right?"

"We're dating. The pocky game might make it slightly intense." Tsubasa said. I sat on the bed, "did you get the idea from what Mikan and Natsume did?" He sat on the bed next to me, ignoring the question, opening the box. He grinned as he took one out.

"Really? If you want a kiss, we don't need this."

"But I want to try," he whined. I sighed yet again then took it and held one end in my mouth. "That's right!" Tsubasa said.

He maintained eye contact with me which made it a slight awkward. As he took big bites, my heart jumped faster and faster. We've been dating for quite a while now but not including the first few times we kissed, this is making me very nervous.

I closed my eyes tightly, nervous for no reason. Our lips touched and he took the last bit of the pocky in his mouth and I felt him smile against my lips. The kiss was sweeter than usual after such a nerve-racking game.

We broke apart, "hehe, was it nice?" he asked. I glared at him (lol tsundere). He moved back slightly, cowering under the glare. "Y-you also said something before yea? _"If you want to kiss, we don't need this" _ I think?" I blushed furiously as I remembered what I said but I obediently closed my eyes and my lips were met with a chocolate-flavoured kiss the second time of the night.

_._. Pocky Game ._._

* * *

So you guys like it? Review please :D This is a very short chapter, I'm not very happy with it since I disappeared for like half a year. I really shouldn't be doing this if I don't update.


End file.
